A Quick Look
by Shinku Ryuuga
Summary: ...into life after Reconnection. Just a short piece that came into my head and I wanted to get out.


It had been a good few months since The World R:2 had ended service. School was set to start in a week. But two young people were taking this night, and a few others, to destress from the coming scholastic challenges, along with general workplace shenanigans for one. In this apartment in Tokyo, a place more meant for a set of neglectful parents to throw their 'problems' than deal with him, two people were enjoying themselves. After all, it was much easier to have fun where no one could stop you than trying to stay quiet.

"...you know, Ryou, if you keep doing that inside, I'm gonna be a mom in high school!"

"You should let me pull out instead of locking me in whenever I tell you, in that case." He couldn't help chuckling a bit as Chigusa mumbles a bit, rubbing her face into his chest. It was also a little funny that their heights in the real world, while not matching their PCs, gave them almost the same perspective on each other as in-game. He gives the bottom of her foot a little rub with his own as Ryou rubs her back. Her long hair was almost in the way of his hand, but that was fine.

"...say, Ryou? I can stay here with you once I get out of high school, right?"

"Of course. If you could change schools, I'd have let you move in months ago." Probably only about four months ago instead of last year, seeing as he'd been working very hard at NAB for that time frame. After waking up Ovan, Masato Indou, he'd gotten a lot more free time. But recently, he'd started on a new project that required his attention again. Ryou glances down, but his eyes come back up as Chigusa moves into position to smile right at his face.

"Good." She moves in to kiss him softly, though since it was only 9 o'clock, Chigusa knew he'd have another round or two in him. And revitalizing him was just what she was going for.

What she hadn't told Ryou was that, for the last two weeks, she hadn't been on any birth control for after they had gone at it. It was only weekly that she visited, since Chigusa had only so much free time even with school being out and less when it wasn't, their Saturdays (like today) usually started in the evening with a reunion quite like this. It had taken Ryou a bit to understand that though he was the one that looked like he led things in the bedroom, ultimately, Chigusa had say on everything. And she enjoyed doing this way more than either of them had anticipated. Especially the part where he painted her insides, so she very quickly vetoed any condom use.

Since they'd be going back to their normal routines next week, Chigusa figured she'd leave with something nice. And she knew that Ryou would be happy to let her turn this place into an actual Misaki residence rather than 'Misaki Ryou's apartment'. After all, she'd be Misaki Chigusa before long, and her children would certainly bear his name too.

...ren. Now there was a happy thought.

"What're you giggling about now?" Ryou paused his movements, curious what caused Chigusa to start laughing in the middle of their love.

"Oh, just something in my head. Nothing you need to worry about, Ryou." Before he could continue questioning her, the brunette started to move her hips again. Just the way he liked her to. And by doing it this way... yes! She loved it when he rolled them over, that way Ryou could really give it to her. Chigusa laid her head back, hair splayed out all over the pillow as her arms locked tighter around his neck, her legs already tight around his waist. She'd probably stained every inch of his bedsheets by now, and that was just tonight... How much more could she coax out of him before she had to go back home on Monday? Chigusa looked forward to learning that very much.

* * *

The brunette sighs a bit as she stands in a train car. If she could take a bus to school, that'd be great. But no, none of the bus routes could work with her. So she had to get on this overfilled train and deal with elbows bumping into her back every third Tuesday. But at least no one tried to grab her.

Chigusa's body belonged to one man, and he certainly wasn't any of the salarymen or students here! Though, thinking of her body, she glanced down. Was it time to look into a new bra? She felt a bit pinched in this one these days. And it was usually supposed to be the one that made Ryou go nuts! When had this turned into an everyday bra? Ugh. Well, at least shopping for one here in Chiba wouldn't drain her wallet too badly.

Getting off the train, she hums a tune to herself as Chigusa heads to school. Some people were still surprised by the confident girl she was these days, but none of them knew her as Atoli. They didn't know what she'd been through in The World. Or just what it meant to have a caring boyfriend that gave into her at the drop of a hat, or skirt.

At that thought, she couldn't help a light blush. It reminded her of when they'd first used his bed a few months after beating Cubia. Which made the adventure they'd had a few days before the end of service of The World R:2 an anniversary date, didn't it? Boy, they'd fumbled a lot of that first night together. But... Chigusa was happy. She had a loving boyfriend. Her parents weren't as strict with her these days, for some reason. And she had girl friends that actually liked her instead of being backstabbing bitches!

...but it was still very easy to be jealous of Moe. A body like that was just unfair on a girl her own age! At least Shino looked normal outside the game, instead of that giant bust she'd tried flaunting at Haseo a few times before they got married in Hy Brasail. Heehee! Now THAT was a happy memory! The brunette grinned with a light blush, looking at the sky in thought. Turning one last corner, Chigusa starts to walk to her school.

"Hey."

Just inside the gates, she grinds to a halt on hearing that voice. Turning quickly, her eyes widen. "Ryou!" Indeed, her white-haired boyfriend was there. Chigusa didn't know why, but seeing him in that furry coat was definitely the highlight of her day so far. And it was still before school started!

"I'm in Chiba on some business, but I didn't want to wait until after school let out to come find you." He was walking towards her now. "So I came to give you this now, and we can have dinner together too."

"Give me wh-mm." Oh, that was nice. "...why do you have candied oranges in your pocket?"

"Wanted a snack. Figured you'd appreciate it." Ryou kisses Chigusa's cheek next. "I'll come pick you up after school." He turns, leaving the steaming girl there. In the courtyard. Being watched by everyone else for a bit before the whispers broke out.

Chigusa didn't care. Ryou was the best boyfriend!


End file.
